Evangelion Chronicles The Letter
by Room3
Summary: A chapter 09 sidestory
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer –**  
The original story Neon Genesis Evangelion, its characters and all other trademarks are used without permission. The originals are mine, and will be named in the author notes of the first chapter they appear in. I will be making no profit from this story.

**Author Note –**  
Welcome to the first of what might turn out to be several side-stories for Evangelion Chronicles. This one contains the letter Asuka received from her friend in Germany during chapter 09. To make it easier to understand the first 'chapter' of this is the letter itself. The second will be a broken up version which includes Asuka's reactions to what she is reading. I hope you enjoy it. Please let me know what you think.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Evangelion Chronicles – The Letter**_  
_A chapter 09 side-story_  
Room3

Hey there, Asuka!  
Wow, can you believe it's been almost three months since you left! Sorry I haven't written sooner, but they've gone crazy on homework all of a sudden. You'd think they had some kind of quota to fill or something! So, how you doing? You settling in okay?  
I know you'd never admit it, but I know you were nervous about going to Japan. Knowing you, you've probably got half your new school as friends by now. And you're probably working on the other half.  
All the gang send their best. Well, all except Lena, but you know her.  
You're probably not gonna believe this but… Guess who got herself a boyfriend! Me! Can you believe it! I know, crazy, huh? You might remember him; he was in our class a couple of years ago and had a bit of a thing for you. Any ideas? It's Heinrich Franke.  
I know you didn't think much of him. Heck, I didn't either, but he's changed. He's grown up, and you wouldn't believe the hunk he's turned into. And damn, can that boy kiss! I get all light-headed just thinking about it.  
I'm sure you want details, so here goes. I was feeling kind of down after you left. I mean, I've known you almost as long as I've known myself. Anyway, I was moping around the school yard a few days after you left when I bumped into this good looking guy. (That's right, it was Heinrich, but I didn't recognise him. I told you he'd changed. I'll try and send a picture of us with my next letter.) Instead of telling me to get lost or look where I was going, he asked me what the problem was. I guess he recognised me.  
You know what I did? I broke down and started crying right there, babbling my head off. It was pitiful. So unlike me, huh? After that, we just started hanging out together. It took him about a week to admit who he was, and let me tell you, I was sure surprised when I realised. Then, a couple of days later he asked me out.  
You know how I used to talk about what I thought would be the perfect date? Well, he did it all. You know, the roses, opening doors, offering me his coat when it got cold, everything.  
We've got a date tonight in fact. We're going to a concert. I can't remember the name of the group, but Heinrich loves their stuff. And he said we could leave if I didn't like it. How's that for committed. I mean, he's been looking forward to this gig for months, but he's willing to leave if I don't enjoy it. But you know something? As long as he's there, I'll enjoy it.  
Oops! Sorry about that. I tend to go on a bit when I talk about me and him. What about you? I'm sure you've got guys tripping over themselves to get you attention. Any potentials among them? Any of them succeed in catching your eye? You gotta tell me, one way or the other.  
You know, I miss our talks. It just isn't the same without you here. I'll be glad when whatever it is you're doing is finished and you come back home. I'm sure you're busy, but I hope you write back soon. I wanna hear all about Tokyo-3.  
Bye for now,  
Jenna


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer –**  
The original story Neon Genesis Evangelion, its characters and all other trademarks are used without permission. The originals are mine, and will be named in the author notes of the first chapter they appear in. I will be making no profit from this story.

**Author Note –**  
Here's the second part. The part in italics are Asuka's thoughts. Please let me know what you think, this was a bit of an experiment.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Evangelion Chronicles – The Letter**_  
_A chapter 09 side-story_  
Room3

Hey there, Asuka!  
Wow, can you believe it's been almost three months since you left!

_Damn! She's right. I really gotta get in contact with her and the others._

Sorry I haven't written sooner, but they've gone crazy on homework all of a sudden. You'd think they had some kind of quota to fill or something!

_Crazy amounts of homework, huh? Sounds about right._

So, how you doing? You settling in okay? I know you'd never admit it, but I know you were nervous about going to Japan.

_Me? Nervous? Well, okay. Maybe just a little._

Knowing you, you've probably got half your new school as friends by now. And you're probably working on the other half.

_Friends. Do I actually have any here? Maybe Shinji… possibly Rei… but no one else._

All the gang send their best. Well, all except Lena, but you know her.

_Sounds like her. But at least she isn't as bad as Rei._

You're probably not gonna believe this but… Guess who got herself a boyfriend! Me!

_No way. You got a boyfriend? How?_

Can you believe it! I know, crazy, huh? You might remember him; he was in our class a couple of years ago and had a bit of a thing for you. Any ideas? It's Heinrich Franke.

_That looser?_

I know you didn't think much of him. Heck, I didn't either, but he's changed. He's grown up, and you wouldn't believe the hunk he's turned into. And damn, can that boy kiss! I get all light-headed just thinking about it.

_Oh man, has she got it bad!_

I'm sure you want details, so here goes. I was feeling kind of down after you left. I mean, I've known you almost as long as I've known myself.

_And there you go exaggerating again._

Anyway, I was moping around the school yard a few days after you left when I bumped into this good looking guy. (That's right, it was Heinrich, but I didn't recognise him. I told you he'd changed. I'll try and send a picture of us with my next letter.) Instead of telling me to get lost or look where I was going, he asked me what the problem was. I guess he recognised me.

_Well, you haven't really changed that much in the last few years._

You know what I did? I broke down and started crying right there, babbling my head off. It was pitiful. So unlike me, huh?

_Babbling and crying your eyes out. Now why would I think that was like you!_

After that, we just started hanging out together. It took him about a week to admit who he was, and let me tell you, I was sure surprised when I realised. Then, a couple of days later he asked me out.  
You know how I used to talk about what I thought would be the perfect date?

_Do I ever! There were times you'd never shut up about it._

Well, he did it all. You know, the roses, opening doors, offering me his coat when it got cold, everything.  
We've got a date tonight in fact. We're going to a concert. I can't remember the name of the group, but Heinrich loves their stuff. And he said we could leave if I didn't like it. How's that for committed. I mean, he's been looking forward to this gig for months, but he's willing to leave if I don't enjoy it.

_Sounds more like he needs committing if you ask me!_

But you know something? As long as he's there, I'll enjoy it.

_Oh yeah, she's gone._

Oops! Sorry about that. I tend to go on a bit when I talk about me and him. What about you? I'm sure you've got guys tripping over themselves to get you attention.

_More like I'm tripping over them! Nothing but irritating little boys here!_

Any potentials among them? Any of them succeed in catching your eye?

_As if!_

You gotta tell me, one way or the other.

_There's nothing to tell, no that you'll ever believe me._

You know, I miss our talks.

_Surprisingly, so do I._

It just isn't the same without you here. I'll be glad when whatever it is you're doing is finished and you come back home.

_I wish I could've told you, Jenna, but orders are orders. But… I'm not sure if I wanna go back to Germany. So, okay, yeah, I had a bit of trouble getting used to how things work here. And yeah, I struggle a bit with the kanji. But at least I don't have to deal with my father ignoring me here. At least I don't come home to an empty house most of the time._

I'm sure you're busy, but I hope you write back soon. I wanna hear all about Tokyo-3.

_Yeah, and if I tell you about the dorm. you'll pester me with questions about Shinji and Rei; but mostly Shinji, knowing you._

Bye for now,  
Jenna


End file.
